Assist Trophy
|-|Brawl= |-|WiiU/3DS= Powers and Stats Tier: Varies depending on summon Name: Assist Trophy Origin: Super Smash Bros. Wielders: Anyone playable in Smash Bros Powers and Abilities: Summoning (Summons a character to assist the user) Attack Potency: Varies Range: Usually reaches a wide radius Weaknesses: Summon only lasts less than 30 seconds, summon is sometimes harmful to the user Notable Possibilities: * Akira Yuki: Attacks the opponent with powerful punches and kicks. * Alucard: Charges at opponents in the form of a giant bat, slashes at his opponent, and can dodge or turn into mist to avoid attacks. * Andross: Spits tile-like projectiles from the background. * Arcade Bunny: Summons a giant claw that suddenly comes down and grabs a fighter before rising up and taking them out of bounds. * Ashley: Creates a cloud that damages fighters, turns them invisible, shrinks them and makes both food and healing moves ineffective. * Barbara: Strums on her guitar to create sound waves. * Black Knight: Walks slowly across the stage, slashing his sword at any fighter who gets too close. * Burrowing Snagret: Can emerge from the ground underneath an opponent and begin rapidly pecking at them. * Chain Chomp: Jumps and bites players. * Chef Kawasaki: Tosses plates at other fighters, and if he catches them with his ladle, will throw them into a pot, dealing damage while also causing food to appear. * Color TV-Game 15: A giant game of Pong begins and damages players. * Devil: Moves boundaries of the stage. * Dillon: Curls into a ball and slams into an opponent with a spin dash. * Dr. Kawashima: Creates numbers that add up and explode, with a bigger explosion happening when the numbers add up to exactly 10. * Dr. Wright: Summons buildings from the ground which launches any fighters caught in it. * Elec Man: Rolls around and uses electric projectiles. * Excitebikes: Race forward to attack. * Flies & Hand: A hand with a flyswatter attempts to swat on-screen flies, potentially hitting the opponents at the same time. * Galaga: 'Boss Galaga will fly to the top of the screen, then fly in formation as it did in its home series. After such, it will dive down and home in on the targeted player's last known position and fire its tractor beam, if a character caught by its tractor beam, it will be taken to the top of the screen and over the upper blast line. * 'Ghirahim: Throws knives at opponents or slashes them with his sword. * Ghosts: Float around to damage enemies, speeding up just before they disappear. Their behaviors are the same as in Pac-Man. * Gray Fox: Reflects projectiles and slashes to attack. * Guile: Can launch his signature Sonic Boom shots, and can counter aerial attacks with his Flash Kick. * Hammer Bro: Throws hammers. * Helirin: Flies around and acts as a wall. * Infantry and Tanks: Follows the user and shoots others. * Isaac: Uses Move to attack, push or grab the opponents. * Jeff: Fires three bottle rockets, followed by a big one. * Jill: Attacks using her drill. * Kapp'n: Drives a bus into the opponents and forces them to board, potentially dragging them out of bounds. * Kat and Ana: Flies around and slashes the opponents. * Klaptrap: Runs and jumps at fighters, biting them repeatedly if it manages to catch anyone. * Knuckle Joe: Uses Vulcan Jab and Smash Punch/Rising Break. * Knuckles the Echidna: Can dig into the ground to give his opponent an uppercut from underneath, punch his opponent, or use his Homing Attack. * Krystal: Attacks with her staff or uses her Ice Blaster, freezing anyone caught in it. * Lakitu and Spinies: Spinies are dropped onto the field. * Lyndis: Charges energy for a period of time, then reappears in another location and delivers a powerful, near-instantaneous slash for the nearest enemy. * Magnus: Swings his weapon and builds up tornadoes. * Metroid: Latches onto an opponent and disables them. * Midna: Grabs opponents and flings them, dealing darkness damage. * Moon: Appears in the distance and crash-lands into the battlefield, aiming for one of the user's opponents. * Mother Brain: Does a laser attack while guarding. * Mr. Resetti: Gives speeches, and causes an explosion if attacked. * Nikki: Appears in the foreground and draws either a fire-breathing dragon, a charging Bullet Bill, a homing flock of birds, a spooky ghost that paralyzes upon contact, and a windmill that stirs up a heavy wind. * Nintendog: Paws at the screen, blocking the player's view. * Nightmare: Flies backward, then covers the entire battlefield in darkness. * Phosphora: Does electricity attacks. * Rathalos: Shoots fireballs at the opponent and charges at them. Its roar also damages the opponent and can hurt them with its tail if they try to get behind him as he turns around. * Ray MK lll: Flies around, firing missiles and bullets. * Riki: Uses several arts to raise the statistics of all fighters, freeze any nearby opponents, pull items toward himself, put his opponents to sleep, heal all fighters within a certain range, and trip up any opponent who is touching the ground. * Rodin: He uses his own versions of Bayonetta's Wicked Weaves (summons giant fists to punch the opponent) and After-Burner Kick (either a downward diagonal aerial kick or a sliding kick), and will give the summoner a useful item as he leaves. * Sablé Prince: Transforms into either a frog or a snake, and then chases any nearby opponents and beats them up while stirring up a cartoon dust cloud. * Saki Amamiya: Slashes and fires with a gun. * Samurai Goroh: Pursues opponents and delivers them slashes. * Shadow the Hedgehog: Slows down time for everyone except the user and all allied parties. * Sheriff: Walks on the air and shoots. * Shovel Knight: Can bounce off of enemies and obstacles with his shovel, and dig up clumps of dirt, bury his opponents, and occasionally dig up an item. * Skull Kid: Inverts the stage, turns everything invisible, or turns everything backward. * Spring Man: Launches punches with his spring-like arms. * Squid Sisters: Callie and Marie perform on a stage in the center of the battlefield, pulling the camera in closer and reducing the size of the blast line. * Starfy: Spins around to attack. * Starman: Walks from side to side and uses PK Beam. * Sukapon: Can shoot a copy of his head at the opponent, roll at the opponent to slam into them, or grab them and fling them backwards. * Takamaru: Tosses Windmill Swords in either a rook or bishop directional path, or slashes the opponent with his sword. * Tiki: Transforms into a dragon before spewing fire at the opponents. * Tingle: Does one of five powerful effects. Like creating a plethora of Hammers & Golden Hammers, throw banana peels in the air, release lots of flowers, give everyone Superspicy Curry, flies away releasing a plethora of balloons * Thwomp: When an opponent walks underneath the Thwomp, it will suddenly crash straight down, crushing anyone who is caught under it. * Vince: Creates a gigantic painting on top of a random fighter, slowly dealing damage to them while it remains. * Waluigi: Wields a racket and stomps opponents into the ground. * Wily Capsule: Able to shoot fire, ice and lightning projectiles at opponents, teleport around the field, and can dive-bomb fighters from the air. * White Bomberman: Lays down either standard bombs or self-detonating bombs, which can blow up any opponents caught in the blast, as well as himself. * Yuri Kozukata: Uses her Spirit Camera and takes a picture of a fighter, dealing darkness damage. * Zero: Slashes opponents with his Z-Saber, and can fire his Genmu Zero, a large blade beam. Category:Weapons Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Summoners Category:Variable Tier